Safe and Sound
by Apailana
Summary: [Victurio - PLOV] Fanfic participante en el intercambio de drabbles del evento #RussianWeekend 2017. Tema: Yuri siendo un idol y Viktor su mánager, quienes están secretamente enamorados.


**Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Este fanfic participa en el intercambio de drabbles por la celebración del #RussianWeekend 2017, evento dedicado a la pareja Nikiforov x Plisetsky.

¡Gracias por su lectura! Y espero, de corazón, que le guste a la persona destinada.

Tema: "Yuri siendo un Idol y Viktor su mánager, quienes están secretamente enamorados."

* * *

 **Safe and Sound**

* * *

"If I knew what

safety looked like

I would have spent

less time falling into

arms that were not"

-Rupi Kaur _,_ _ **milk and honey**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Estaremos a salvo alguna vez?

—Claro que sí… por supuesto que sí, Yuri. **—** Responde el mayor aferrándose a la idea de que jamás iban a separarlos, pero en su voz estaba presente el temor de un hombre que puede vislumbrar la condena, pero se aferra con fuerza a la redención.

El niño se aferra a su cuerpo y Viktor no puede sino acunarlo más contra sí.

—¿Por qué está mal lo que hacemos? ¿Por qué los demás no permiten que estemos juntos?

Y ante las palabras temblorosas de su niño, el hombre mayor no puede sino estremecerse y apretarlo más contra sí.

—No lo sé, Yuri, no lo sé. **—** Tan solo sabía que, pasase lo que pasase, pelearía hasta el final, aferrándose hasta el último aliento para que nada ni nadie los separase.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M** ientras cruzaba el puente Luzhkov, uno de los diez destinados para el cruce del canal Vodootvodny, Viktor Nikiforov no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso la vida no podría ser así de simple… él podría elegir cruzar cualquiera de los diez caminos y, eventualmente, llegaría al otro lado; era tan noble como saber que sin importar cuál tomase, siempre podría volver a casa. ¿Qué era la vida entonces? y por qué, sin importar lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer, le era tan complicado el poder formar un verdadero hogar, el poder regresar a casa.

Con un suspiro, el hombre mayor paró un momento su caminar, colocando ambos brazos sobre el puente de piedra, deteniéndose para observar el largo canal que bordeaba la tranquilidad de la ciudad. Tan solo se escuchaba su respirar y el rumor del viento que revoloteaba sus cabellos plateados; acariciándolos como si fuese un débil —mas no por ello menos valioso— intento por darle un poco de consuelo ante tanto dolor.

Estando ahí —entre el silencio absolutorio de las almas y el murmullo tenue de la naturaleza y de la ciudad perdida— Viktor no pudo evitar pensar en si el gusto genuino de Yuri por la música o su propia facilidad para componerle al niño las letras de sus canciones no tendría que ver acaso con lo mucho que durante varios años los demás se habían empeñado en hacerlos callar.

Era acaso su afinidad por las palabras en rima y tono y el gusto de Yuri por la música fuerte e inclemente una forma de decirles a los demás que no importaba lo lastimados que el pasado los hubiese dejado, ni lo que planeasen hacerles en el futuro, ellos ya nunca más serían silenciados. Era tan simple y noble como usar poesía y música para enfrentarse —cual caballeros medievales— a otros con un discurso —cruel, desgarrador y presumiblemente legitimado— que pretendía suprimir el suyo propio, pero que de hecho jamás tendría derecho a hacerlo. Eran tan solo un par de desheredados de la vida, pero lo suficientemente afortunados para haberse encontrado en la soledad de la misma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de todo, era el egoísmo mismo del género humano lo que los había unido.

Ocurrió casi ocho años atrás, cuando Yuri tenía tan solo nueve años y no era sino el típico ejemplo de un infante no querido atado a injusta cadena de sangre de un padre que jamás velaría por él.

El padre de Yuri se había presentado de improvisto en la disquera de Yakov Feltsman donde Viktor colaboraba como su asistente y hombre de confianza; había sido el mismo Nikiforov, pues, quien había atendido al padre del infante.

—Quiero que lo hagan famoso. Sé que ustedes pueden y que con esta carita de mujer que se carga seguro lo logarán.

En aquel entonces, tras la muerte prematura de la madre del niño, el padre lo había arrancado de la protección del abuelo para llevárselo a Moscú y tratar de hacerlo famoso bajo la tutela de Feltsman.

—Parece que tiene talento, ¿por qué no lo inscribe a un conservatorio de música o de danza?... es demasiado joven para tratar de "hacerlo famoso". —Había respondido Nikiforov secamente mirando al hombre con cierto desdén mal disimulado.

—Esas cosas tardan mucho y son muy caras. Y yo necesito el dinero. Yo puedo firmar lo que sea para que ustedes tomen al niño y recibir únicamente mi parte como su tutor oficial. Trae a Yakov en este momento y déjame firmar, yo entiendo bien cómo trabaja él.

Viktor había quedado asqueado ante la negligencia y la crueldad de aquel hombre, no siendo capaz de entender cómo era posible que un padre se comportase así. Estuvo a punto de mandarlo él mismo a la mierda, sin embargo, no pudo sino detenerse en seco en el momento en que un pequeño bebito de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes entró al despacho para buscar a su padre, pidiéndole lloroso que tan solo lo llevase de vuelta con su abuelo.

Y el plateado se encontró al fin con la belleza, con la pureza y con su propia soledad reflejada en la de ese niño.

—Ni se le ocurra tocarlo. —Atacó Viktor con firmeza cuando el hombre trató de hacer callar al menor. —Iré por Yakov en este momento, y no le gustará ver al menor lastimado.

El hombre asintió con simpleza, mirando al imbécil chillón de su hijo y al afeminado de pelos grises con fastidio.

Tan solo trae a Yakov. Así lo hizo, y ambos tuvieron una charla acalorada en torno a lo que sería mejor para el niño.

 **.**

 **.**

—Yo me haré cargo de él. —Viktor terminó diciendo ese día con fuerza, no sabiendo por qué aquel niño rubio le inspiraba tanta piedad y tanto consuelo; pero siendo consciente indudablemente de que la necesidad que tuvo desde un inicio por protegerlo no era algo deleznable, sino un sentimiento puro que lo hacía un mejor ser humano, que lo hacía incluso recuperar la fe en sí mismo.

—Yo me haré cargo de ti, Yuri. —Afirmó agachándose para quedar a la altura del menor y extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Y el menor quiso correr, pero al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado con tanta suavidad por aquel muchacho de cabellos largos y plateados, decidió tomar la mano que le ofrecía, pues era más el terror por su propio padre que el nerviosismo a irse con un desconocido.

En aquel instante, sintiendo el calor del otro en sus manos entrelazadas, ninguno de los dos supo realmente que jamás habrían de soltarse.

Y desde ese momento, Yakov y su esposa Lilia —asombrados por la belleza del niño— se dedicaron a convertirlo en una súper estrella, en un _Idol_. Y Viktor, cumpliendo por primera vez una promesa, no se separó de él… y no hubiera podido hacerlo aunque quisiese.

Yuri demostró un talento natural y genuino para la música, lo cual —sumado a su belleza y a su temperamento arisco y rudo que casualmente encantaba al público— hizo que ascendiera a la cima muy pronto.

A los doce, ya era parte de un proyecto de _boyband_ asiática; donde tocaba el bajo, cantaba y participaba en las rutinas; además de ser el miembro del extremo más occidental del continente que colindaba con Europa; dándole así un giro fresco y atractivo a la agrupación. Está de más decir que, pese a ser uno de los más jóvenes, Yuri sobrepasaba —y por mucho— en talento y popularidad a cada uno de sus compañeros: un coreano, un chino, un tailandés y un par de japoneses. Yuri era sin duda el _badboy_ guapo y _cool_ de la agrupación.

Las entrevistas de radio y televisión, las sesiones de fotos, las reuniones con los fans, los viajes y conciertos se volvieron parte de su día a día.

Pronto, los medios y los fans comenzaron a solicitar más a Yuri en privado, querían que sólo él estuviese en las portadas de sus revistas, que sólo él fuese el rostro de sus marcas y productos y que sólo él fuese el centro de atención, opacando irremediablemente a sus compañeros asiáticos, a cuyas empresas no les pareció en lo absoluto que el niñato europeo sobresaliese entre sus nacionales.

Por supuesto que desde que el rubio comenzó a dar indicios de resaltar sobre los demás, Nikiforov estuvo alerta para defenderlo a capa y espada; eventualmente, no le costó mucho convencer a Yakov de que, bajo su supervisión, dejase que fuese él el mánager del rubio, él único a cargo de él. Viktor, de ser un alma perdida, pasó a convertirse en un magnate de las relaciones de la música y el entretenimiento

Naturalmente, después de un enfrentamiento algo pesado con Celestino, el mánager del tailandés y los japoneses, Nikiforov decidió llevarse a Yuri. Y —pese a lo que todos decían sobre su inexperiencia frente a los años de trabajo en la industria del entretenimiento de personas como Celestino— Viktor terminó convirtiéndose en el mejor mánager para Yuri, lanzándolo como solista y obteniendo un éxito rotundo, asombroso y nunca antes visto. Yuri Plisetsky se convirtió en un fenómeno internacional con su estilo único dentro del baby-metal… el grupo que antes formaba con los asiáticos terminó disolviéndose en un fracaso mísero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo, la vida y las relaciones humanas son de complejidad inmensa, y aunque este mundo es de dolor también tiene sus momentos dorados de gracia. A veces, sólo a veces, donde abunda el sufrimiento también sobreabunda la salvación. Lo cierto era que así como la carrera de Yuri ascendió irremediablemente, también lo fue haciendo, con el pasar de los años, la cercanía entre ídolo y mánager.

Quizá fue porque pese a sus diferencias y lo complementarios podían llegar a ser, también veían mucho del otro en sí mismos; y con el pasar del tiempo en que Yuri se quedó a cargo de Yakov —aunque más bien era Viktor el que se ocupaba de él— la relación entre ambos se estrechó de un modo sublime. Tal vez era cierto que a veces Viktor era algo posesivo con el menor; y que Yuri, por su parte, se sentía dependiente del mayor… sin embargo, no eran sino dos almas que al fin habían encontrado un hogar. Queriéndose el uno al otro, con errores, pero queriéndose, a fin de cuentas. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados el uno del otro, las cosas ya eran tan cotidianas y maravillosas entre ambos que no hicieron sino alegrarse con calidez, sabiendo que ya nunca más estarían solos.

—No te alejarás de mí, ¿verdad, Vitya? —susurró el adolescente con su voz aún aniñada, llamando al mayor con el mote cariñoso con el que se había referido mimosamente al él desde que lo conoció.

—Por supuesto que no, Yuratchka, nunca podría. —Y lo decía enserio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La salvación existe, y el albor que el amor y el entendimiento incondicional entre dos seres crea es inmenso… no obstante, la oscuridad persiste y la corrupción a su alrededor no se aleja. Porque a este mundo no se viene sino a sufrir, siendo a veces lo suficientemente afortunados de encontrar una pequeña luz.

Porque no sólo el niño y su talento musical fueron aumentando conforme los años pasaban… sino que también su belleza fue manifestándose a pasos agigantados. Yuri era un ángel bendito, hermoso y tentador; y para cuando Viktor se dio cuenta y quiso protegerlo, ya era demasiado tarde: Yuri era un objeto deseo para numerosos hombres y mujeres dentro y fuera de la industria del espectáculo, y en más de una ocasión Viktor y Yakov habían recibido ofertas muy jugosas a cambio del menor.

Ante la desesperación y la angustia que el niño sentía por su situación, y por el peligro constante en el que se encontraba, Viktor no podía sino enfurecerse enormemente, no obstante, sabía que debía mantenerse lo más enfocado posible, pues su misión —y lo único que anhelaba ya en esta vida— era poder proteger a Yuri.

—Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, Vitya, ¿acaso nunca lo entenderán…?

—Mi Yuri…

—Maldita sea….

—Gatito…

Viktor no hablaba de ello ni siquiera con su pequeño, pero lo cierto era que él mismo había sido salvado por Yakov de un pasado de maltrato, siendo de inmediato puesto a salvo en el seno materno de Lilia. Y pese a eso, pese a las propias fragilidades que ello le ocasionaba, era un hombre fuerte; era —de hecho— un hombre más fuerte que el promedio, y lo demostraría siendo el pilar para que Yuri se sostuviese.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para cuando hubo cumplido sus dieciséis años, Plisetsky era ya toda una estrella y la imagen más representativa del género de baby-metal. Y Viktor, día tras día, se había encargado de mantenerlo feliz y seguro en esa relación que ambos habían formado y que era lo más valioso de sus vidas.

Con el apoyo total de Yakov y Lilia, Vitya se había encargado de que nadie le pusiese las manos encima a su precioso gatito. Y aunque el mundo de la fama era complicado, habían sabido sobrellevarla bastante bien.

No obstante, la impotencia de muchos por no poder poseer al gatito hizo que se fuese gestando una envidia y una ira generalizada hacia Nikiforov, el magnate del entretenimiento y el mánager más exitoso del momento. Y aunque él mismo era fuerte e inteligente, la maldad humana no tenía límites y para cuando se dio cuenta ya fue demasiado tarde.

Tiempo después, su amigo Chris, le diría que su error fue haberse obsesionado con proteger a Yuri, al punto de que se olvidó de protegerse a sí mismo.

Para cuando ambos rusos quisieron hacer algo, ya otros magnates habían movido sus fichas para derribar a Nikiforov.

El primer error de Viktor fue haber considerado demasiado idiota al padre de Yuri, ese viejo drogadicto no era nadie a su lado, y estaba bien seguro de que con darle su dinero y tenerlo vigilado y lejos de Yuri todo estaría bien, y de hecho lo estuvo, pues desde que Yuri sostuvo por primera vez su mano el día en que se conocieron, Viktor se encargó de que ni su padre ni nadie más le volviese a poner una mano encima. Sin embargo, Viktor no debió de haberse olvidado de que por más que llevase años durmiendo al lado del niño, al final del día el padre —y quien tenía todos los derechos legales— era otro. Tener entre sus manos al padre del ídolo Yuri Plisetsky fue el primer paso que se tomó para hundir a Viktor y separarlo del ruso menor.

Era un plan bastante vil y de mal gusto, sinceramente…. no obstante, la segunda estrategia en contra de Nikiforov sería más bien algo ruin y cruel… algo que si Dios existiese seguro castigaría: porque el mejor plan para hundir a Viktor no fue sino tomar lo más puro y noble que el hombre tenía y hacerlo pasar por algo enfermo y horroroso: Viktor fue acusado de pedofilia por mantener una relación con el menor de edad, los rumores no tardaron en esparcirse como la pólvora. Ante las pruebas presentadas, la autoridad no pudo evadir el hecho por mucho tiempo y, ante las cuantiosas sumas de dinero que seguramente se estaban presentando para acelerar el proceso, pronto Viktor se vio dentro de una investigación e irremediablemente a unos pasos de ir a prisión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Recargado sobre el puente Luzhkov Viktor continuó cuestionándose sobre por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir de ese modo, en arrebatarle lo único bueno que tenía… y, sin embargo, no temía por él mismo: podrían golpearlo, enviarlo a prisión o matarlo si quisiesen, y eso no le importaría. No obstante… sabía que sí lo llevaban preso entonces Yakov no sería escudo suficiente para Yuri, y su niño sería tomado y profanado…. y eso era algo que definitivamente no podría permitir. Podrían dañarlo lo que quisiesen, pero no a Yuri, a él no.

Viktor miró al cielo unos instantes, tratando de borrar de su rostro toda expresión de agobio antes de regresar a casa. Había tratado de hacer las cosas más tranquilas para Yuri, diciéndole que el proceso no era sino una serie de chismes para aumentar el morbo en el público y afectar su imagen como mánager, pero no más. No obstante, conforme los días pasaban, él era más que consciente de que lo más probable era que terminarían llevándoselo preso acusado de pedofilia y abuso.

Justo por eso se había salido de casa esa tarde, argumentando que iría por algo de despensa para preparar la merienda… lo cierto era que no pudo aguantar más el tener que mentirle al niño que amaba, al niño que tenía puestas su fe y sus esperanzas en él.

—Y, sin importar todo esto que está pasando, jamás me arrepentiré de lo nuestro Yuri…— susurró con seguridad mientras dándole un último vistazo al canal, daba la vuelta para volver a casa, pues con todo lo ocurrido no se sentía bien dejando a su gatito solo por mucho tiempo.

No importaba lo que los demás dijesen o creyesen, él siempre iba a amar a Yuri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Maldita sea, viejo! ¿¡Es que acaso no pudiste tardarte más!? —tan solo llegó a casa Viktor fue recibido por una lluvia de malas palabras y golpes de su agresivo gatito… pero momentos después el rubio se lanzó a sus brazos, ocultando de inmediato su rostro en el pecho del mayor— Vitya… —y Yuri no tuvo que decir más para darle a entender al otro que se encontraba muy preocupado.

—Estoy aquí bebé, estoy aquí… —el niño se acomodó en su pecho y Viktor no pudo sino sentirse angustiado, temiendo por el día en que lo arrancasen de sus brazos.

—V-Vitya… llegó esta carta —dijo el niño temeroso después de un rato, separándose renuente de su pareja para pasarle un sobre que habían mandado de los juzgados mientras el mayor fue por la compra.

—Gracias, gatito… —dijo Viktor, dándole un besito en la frente para después simplemente dejar el sobre en la encimera, tratando de restarle toda importancia frente al menor. Mas la mirada inquisidora de Yuri le indicó que no lo iba a dejar en paz.

Despacio, Plisetsky lo tomó de las manos, tanteando el terreno, acechándolo como un felino; poniéndose frente a su novio, lo miró, dándole a entender que debían hablar, porque aunque quisiesen, ya no podrían seguir huyendo por mucho tiempo más.

—Viktor…

Tratando de evadirlo, el adulto comenzó a llenarlo de besos y mimos, a acariciarlo como siempre solía hacerlo recibiendo a cambio fastidio fingido del menor.

—Viktor… por favor.

—Bebé, ven aquí.

—¡Maldita sea, Viktor! Para, para… déjame… —Yuri cerró los ojos con fuerza, alejándose del hombre mayor, sintiéndose dolido al saber que el otro trataba de engañarlo— ¿acaso no ves que ya no puedo con esto? Que ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que estamos bien cuando… cuando todo está mal… me duele, Viktor, me duele, maldita sea, me duele demasiado tener que pasar por todo esto.

Y ante la imagen de su amor sufriendo Viktor no pudo sino sentirse roto y miserable. Preguntándose qué había hecho mal para tener que llegar a este punto.

—Lo siento, Yuri, lo siento demasiado… no quiero lastimarte, tan solo protegerte…

—Lo sé, Viktor.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Claro que lo sé, porque siempre ha sido así.

Ambos hombres se miraron dolidos, sabiendo que la culpa no era ni suya ni de su amor, pero no entendiendo por qué el mundo tenía que odiarlos tanto para tratar de separarlos de ese modo.

—Te amo demasiado, Yuri, con todas mis fuerzas, con todo lo que tengo y con todo lo que soy.

—Vitya… —respondió el menor sintiéndose destrozado ante la idea de ser alejado de Viktor, ante la pesadilla de ver al hombre que era su vida misma siendo condenado por el simple hecho de haberlo amado.

—Ven aquí, mi amor… —susurró el mayor y el niño se acercó en seguida, ambos fundiéndose en un abrazo y en un beso desesperado.

—¿Estaremos a salvo alguna vez? —preguntó el menor después de un rato, sin fuerzas para separarse de su amado.

—Claro que sí… por supuesto que sí, Yuri. **—** Respondió el mayor aferrándose a la idea de que jamás iban a separarlos, no obstante en su voz estaba presente el temor de un hombre que puede vislumbrar la condena, pero se sujeta con fuerza a la redención.

El niño se aferró a su cuerpo y Viktor no pudo sino acunarlo más contra sí.

—¿Por qué está mal lo que hacemos? ¿Por qué los demás no permiten que estemos juntos? ¿Por qué les molesta tanto que seamos pareja? si nos amamos, Vitya, ¡nos amamos!

Y ante las palabras temblorosas de su niño, el hombre mayor no pudo sino estremecerse.

—No lo sé, Yuri, no lo sé. Pero, maldita sea, no tienen ningún derecho… **—** Respondió con sinceridad, odiando a todos los que se oponían a su relación con Plisetsky. Tan solo sabía que, pasase lo que pasase, pelearía hasta el final, aferrándose hasta el último aliento, para que nada ni nadie los separase.

Porque lo suyo no era ni un capricho, ni algo pasajero…

Era la salvación encontrada después de tanta miseria…

El consuelo anhelado después de tanto sufrimiento…

La calidez de una familia ante la soledad cruda de la vida…

Su relación era simplemente lo más hermoso, bueno y preciado que ambos poseían en esta vida.

¿Cuándo será suficiente? se preguntaron ambos hombres, tan solo anhelando poder estar siempre juntos.

Esa noche Viktor le hizo el amor a Yuri con más ternura que nunca; cuidándolo, adorándolo con cada toque. Transmitiéndole todo el cariño incondicional y el agradecimiento que le profesaba por ser su pareja, por haberlo elegido de entre tantos, por haberlo encontrado en esta vida de lágrimas y haberle dado todo lo bueno que tenía.

Ambos hombres se amaron y se disfrutaron ¿y acaso había algo malo en ello? ¿acaso algún hombre podría dañar a otro por el simple hecho de disfrutar con su persona amada? Y, sin embargo, la sociedad así lo creía: condenando a Viktor por haber tomado al amor de su vida —antes de un tiempo establecido judicialmente. Sin saber, estúpidamente, que al final del día Viktor era la protección y salvación de ese niño al que tanto querían resguardar, y que al separarlos no harían sino condenar a ambos a la peor de las torturas.

—Te necesito, Vitya, te necesito, por favor…

—Y-Yura… —gimió el adulto y su gatito comenzó a gritar frenéticamente su nombre para terminar por correrse sobre su abdomen, siendo seguido inmediatamente por el mayor que terminó dentro de su cuerpecito.

—T-te amo, mi bebé…

—Y yo a ti, V-Vitya, y yo a ti…

Despreocupándose por asearse, ambos hombres durmieron más pegados que nunca, abrazándose con fuerza ante el terror de ser separados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo, en la madrugada fue Yuri el que —sigiloso como un gato— se desató del agarre de Viktor y una vez que se aseguró que el otro no estaba despierto, se encerró en el baño. Únicamente iluminado por la luz de su celular se vistió con una camisa holgada de Viktor y se sentó sobre el frío azulejo, comenzando a llorar lentamente.

—¿Qué debo hacer…? —susurró para sí.

De niño, su madre había muerto y su padre lo había separado de su abuelo, llevándolo con él a una vida de maltratos y penurias… tiempo después lo había entregado con Yakov y lo que pareció el fin del camino no fue sino el inicio de una vida tranquila y reconfortante al lado de Viktor. Por supuesto que éste, al enterarse de la historia de su vida, lo había reunido de nuevo con su abuelo, más el pobre hombre había muerto tiempo después ante una vida de sacrificios y desdichas…

Sin embargo, Yuri pudo soportarlo, pudo y podría soportar muchas cosas siempre que Viktor estuviese con él. Viktor era su vida, era simplemente lo mejor que le había pasado y el hombre al que más amaba en este mundo.

—Y-yo… no podría sin él. —se dijo a sí mismo mientras tembloroso abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho.

Esa tarde, mientras Viktor salió de la casa, él había hecho justo lo que el mayor le prohibió hacer: había pasado horas husmeando en internet con su teléfono celular, siguiendo minuciosamente el caso Nikiforov-Plisetsky. Posteriormente había llamado a Christophe, uno de los mejores amigos de Viktor y otro magnate del espectáculo y a punta de insultos le había exigido que si quería seguir vivo le dijese fuerte y claro hasta qué punto Viktor estaba metido en el lodo.

—Yuri… Viktor está hasta el fondo. —había susurrado con pesar el otro mientras le explicaba al ídolo del metal que lo más probable era que su novio terminase preso.

—Mierda, Viktor —susurró sollozando— por qué carajo siempre tienes que guardarte todo para ti…

Con una nostalgia inmensa, desbloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono para mirar la foto de su fondo de pantalla: era una toma de fans en la que él salía de frente con un atuendo negro con animal print y estoperoles, poniendo su peor cara bajo sus lentes de sol, y detrás de él Viktor caminaba luciendo apuesto e imponente en su traje de diseñador.

El niño aferró el teléfono contra su pecho, sabiendo que podría perderlo todo en esta vida, pero no a Viktor, a él no… sin él se moriría… el tan solo pensar que Viktor podría terminar en la cárcel por haberlo amado lo mataba lentamente…

Asustado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y por la solución a sus problemas que desde hace días se había planteado, Yuri comenzó a temblar imparablemente, sintiéndose desgraciado y aterrado. Ser separado de Viktor sería su fin… ¿Es que acaso no habría otra salida?

Después de un rato, las notificaciones en su teléfono celular lo sacaron de su transe… y él, sin esperar realmente nada, se limitó a mirar la pantalla con amargura, encontrándose nada más y nada menos que con un mensaje instantáneo de Jean Jacques Leroy, un músico canadiense que definitivamente no era de su estilo, pero que en más de una ocasión había tratado de hacerse su amigo ganándose miradas de desinterés por parte de Viktor y una irritación y aborrecimiento no disimulado por parte de Yuri.

El niño se limpió las lágrimas y vio que el mensaje era un simple enlace electrónico, sin fuerzas para nada decidió simplemente ignorar a JJ, pero en ese momento otro mensaje llegó…

 **JJ:** _ **Por favor ábrelo, hazlo por Viktor.**_

Curioso y sabiendo que era precisamente por Viktor por quien haría todo, Yuri abrió el enlace, encontrándose con una página de internet con el encabezado de Victurio-PLOV que de inmediato llamó su atención... el niño comenzó a leer de inmediato sorprendiéndose más y más con cada nueva palabra.

¿QUÉ RAYOS ERA ESO…?

La página de Victurio-PLOV contaba con millares de seguidores a lo largo del mundo, y por lo que veía estaba enlazada también con el sitio oficial de su club de fans. Cada vez más atónito, el rubio comenzó a ver como en los inicios esa página no era sino un lugar para emparejarlo a él mismo con quien de hecho ya desde ese momento era su pareja: Viktor. Plisetsky-Nikiforov, es decir, PLOV… tenía sentido, tenía bastante sentido… sin embargo, no dejaba de confundir al niño el hecho de que tantas personas hubiesen pasado tantos años dedicándose a hacer dibujos, disfraces e historias sobre una relación amorosa entre el ídolo del baby-metal y su guapísimo mánager.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención y lo que supuso era el motivo por el que JJ le envió el enlace era porque las publicaciones más recientes del sitio estaban destinadas ya no a "shippearlos felizmente" sino más bien a organizar una enardecida defensa de Viktor Nikiforov, protegeremos a Viktor y Yuri, decían con furia las personas en los comentarios.

Y Yuri no pudo sino sorprenderse enormemente no sólo por el hecho de que los estuviesen defendiendo… sino porque esa defensa era todo menos un simple hobbie de internet: los miembros de la página estaban realmente organizados a lo largo del mundo, tenían planeado con total claridad lo que iban a hacer; entre los seguidores había todo tipo de gente: menores con el entusiasmo inquebrantable de la juventud, ¡claro!... pero también adultos (¡e incluso gente más grande que Viktor!) quienes con su experiencia en la vida, y con sus profesiones y fortalezas bien identificadas se organizaban para evitar que Nikiforov fuese a prisión.

Yuri, quien ante tanto dolor por primera vez sentía algo de amor de alguien más que no fuesen Viktor, Yakov o Lilia, no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos humedecerse nuevamente, más esta vez no por sufrimiento… sino por agradecimiento, agradecimiento puro y bueno hacía un grupo de desconocidos que pudo ver más allá de las apariencias y entender el amor que había entre él y Viktor.

Además de la frenética organización —nombrada simplemente por algunos como _Viktor's defense squad,_ pero también por otros con los términos legales y normativos correspondientes— también habían varios posts donde recolectaban fotografías, entrevistas y conversaciones que mostraban a la pareja a lo largo de diversas etapas de su vida, y en todas esas publicaciones era bastante claro que ahí no había sino la relación consensuada entre dos personas que se quieren y han decidido formar una vida en pareja.

Yuri sintió su corazón apretujarse ante tanta bondad.

 **JJ:** _ **¿Está todo bien, gatito?**_

 **RussianTiger:** _ **No me llames así, idiota.**_

 _ **...**_

 **RussianTiger:** _ **Las cosas no están bien.**_

Como respuesta, Yuri recibió un enlace por parte de Jean, y esta vez no era sino otra página donde diversas personas del espectáculo, del deporte, de la política, y del arte se unían a esta defensa de Nikiforov y Plisetsky.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa.

Ahí habían numerosas personas, por ejemplo la banda de JJ, pero también por sus viejos amigos de la boyband en que inició… y todos, absolutamente todos, estaban defendiéndolos a él y a Viktor…

Conforme bajaba los links pudo ver que quizá la batalla no estaba tan perdida… quizá… tan solo quizá… con todo ese apoyo… con todas esas personas…

Entre tantas personalidades, hubo un link que le llamó su atención, era un mensaje cordial de Otabek Altin —DJ de pasatiempo, pero empresario de profesión— quien se ofrecía a poner parte de su fortuna y servicios legales para evitar que Viktor fuese a prisión. —¿Qué mierda…? —susurró el niño quien conocía al hombre de origen kazajo únicamente por su papel de DJ. Otabek en su publicación explicaba que no debían fiarse de las principales firmas de abogados que acusaban a Viktor, pues quienes estaban detrás del caso, y de las demandas más fuertes, en el pasado habían tratado de abusar de su pareja, el ídolo asiático Seung-gil Lee, por lo que posiblemente quisiesen hacer lo mismo con Yuri Plisetsky.

El rubio se quedó sin habla por unos instantes… y entonces, balanceando todo lo que tenía en contra y a su favor suspiró pensando que quizá no todo estaba perdido… que quizá nadie podría separarlo de Viktor.

—¡VIKTOR, VIKTOR! —comenzó a gritar mientras de un salto salía del baño y corría para aventarse en la cama a despertar a jalones al mayor.

—¿¡Yuri!? —respondió Nikiforov alarmándose, mas su novio no le dejó continuar pues inmediatamente comenzó a atiborrarlo de cariño al tiempo que le restregaba en la cara el teléfono móvil para que viese todo lo que Jean Jacques le había enviado.

Ante la euforia del menor, Viktor miró las páginas web con detenimiento y seriedad, analizando lentamente cada detalle.

—¿Qué piensas, Viktor?

El mayor lo miró con cierta tranquilidad.

—¿Crees que podría funcionar? —preguntó ansioso el gatito.

—Lo creo Yuri… tal vez, estoy seguro.

—¿Lo estás? ¿Por qué?

—Oh, Yuri, porque al ver tanta amabilidad, tanto cariño por parte de personas a lo largo del mundo no puedo sino pensar que tal vez he estado equivocado todo este tiempo… y la luz no somos sólo nosotros, sino nosotros acompañados por un coro de tolerancia y bondad junto a quienes luchamos por ser brillo ante las tinieblas, por ser amabilidad ante el odio.

—Vitya… —susurró el otro con su voz endulzada— ¿Estaremos bien?

—Lo estaremos, gatito. Porque nos aseguraremos de que así sea.

—¿Lucharemos por lo nuestro?

—Siempre, Yuratchka, siempre.

Ambos hombres se besaron con devoción, entregándose como siempre todo de sí mismos sin pedir nada a cambio.

Y ante esa muestra de bondad humana, los rusos no pudieron sino pensar que todo estaría bien. Que estarían sanos y salvos.

.

.

.

—Yuri…

—¿S-sí? —respondió el gatito adormilado.

—¿Te encargaste de responderle el mensaje y agradecerle a JJ, verdad?

—Claro que no, Vitya… —susurró y después balbuceó una serie de incoherencias sobre pasatiempo favorito igual a dejar en visto al rey del pop americano.

—Yuri… —le dijo el otro con una sonrisa, pero no lo molestó más y lo acomodó sobre su regazo.

Después de un rato de mirarlo dormir con una paz que no ha tenido en meses, Viktor tomó su propio teléfono celular de la mesita de noche.

 **Viktor N.:** _ **Gracias, Leroy.**_

 **JJ:** _ **Saldrán de esta, estoy seguro.**_

 **Viktor N:** _ **Es lo que más deseo.**_

…

 **JJ:** _ **Tan solo cuídalo, Nikiforov. Siempre.**_

 **Viktor N.:** _ **Lo haré.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lo haría, hasta el final de sus días.

 **FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer. El Russian Weekend ha sido el mejor fin de semana de nuestras vidas, gracias inmensas por todo su apoyo. ¡Nos leemos!

 _ **Apailana***_


End file.
